This invention relates to an improved ceiling construction comprising arched ceiling panels and box type beams. The invention additionally deals with a wall or partition structure which incorporates curved panels and upright box type support posts.
The aesthetic advantages obtained from the use of curved ceiling and wall panels have been recognized by past inventors, as exemplified by the U.S. patents to Nagrod U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,608 and Varlonga U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,436. For the most part, however, these structures are overly complex and costly, as well as lacking in strength. In addition existing ceilings which incorporate curved panels are difficult and time consuming to assemble, and they do not make adequate provision for accommodating light fixtures and other hardware items which are commonly mounted on ceilings. Moreover, most of these structures are designed to be used on only a temporary basis. The curved panels are mounted to the building in a manner to permit rapid disassembly, and the strength of their connection to the building suffers accordingly. Complex connection elements for mounting the panels to their supports are also common in existing structures of this type.
Another major problem in the prior art is found in the support members to which the curved panels are mounted. Typically, the support members are thin metal brackets which are lacking in strength and which are difficult to firmly mount to the building structure. Furthermore, the brackets are fixed in width so that for a room having a given size, the ceiling panels must be cut to a given width. Due to this lack of adjustability of the panel supports, the room size dictates the panel size and shape rather than permitting selection of panels which have the most attractive size and/or curvature.
Essentially the same problems exist with respect to curved wall panels, partitions, room dividers and the like. Moreover, in structures of this type, it is often desirable to employ panels which have a compound curvature and which approach their supports at a variety of angles and a variety of locations. However, because of the manner in which curved panels are received by and attached to their supports in existing walls and partitions, flexibility in the shape and orientation of the panels is not achieved.
In view of these problems in the prior art, a need remains for a strong and economical building structure which incorporates curved panels. It is the primary goal of the present invention to meet that need.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved ceiling having arched panels supported by box type beams which are stronger than the support members currently in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ceiling in which the beams are adjustable in width so that ceiling panels of a selected size and curvature may be employed in a room of any size.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a ceiling of the character described in which access to the interior regions of the beams is readily available to permit adjustment of the beam width.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ceiling of the character described which is constructed and arranged to allow lights and other fixtures to be mounted within the beams.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a ceiling of the character described wherein the panel edges fit closely within grooves in the beams, thereby retaining the panels in a curved shape while maintaining overall structural strength without the need for complicated connection elements.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a ceiling of the character described which is suitable to serve either as an original ceiling or a false ceiling.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a ceiling of the character described which is improved over existing ceilings as to its appearance, economy, durability, and ease of construction.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wall or partition structure which includes curved panels that extend between upright, box type support posts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a wall or partition structure in which the support posts have grooves oriented to receive the panel edges in a manner to retain the panels in a compound curvature.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.